A Brave New World?
by HazelTehAwesome
Summary: Crossover. Post-Valkyrie-ish? The plotters of the Unternehmen Walküre are alive, and in the year 2014. What they never knew, or remembered was that a big, blue box was their savior.
1. Chapter 1

A Brave New World?

Prologue

Author's Notes:

I wrote this right after watching Tom Cruise's "Valkyrie". The ending clearly upset me – I mean, those people (Stauffenberg, Haeften and Olbricht) were nothing but heroes. So I wrote something, which they'd be included alive. And I have added up a spice of Doctor Who – it had to make sense –time travelling, I mean. As a DW fan, I just kinda rewrote "Let's Kill Hitler" in Valkyrie style.

Thanks to İlayda Somer for going like "OMG PUBLISH THIS PLEAAAASE". Du bist fantastisch. :3

Anyway, enjoy!

**Prologue**

**The blinding light. **

"Lend over a syringe and adrenaline! We're losing him here!"

**Wasn't that the backlight of a military truck?**

Something little and sharp pinched his left arm, making him flinch – or at least he managed to flinch, maybe he didn't even have the energy to do that.

"Don't worry, you're good."

Becoming aware of his surroundings, he slowly opened his eyes.

**He wasn't dead. **

"Hello there."

Honest to God, he wanted to greet the woman back, but his body was betraying him. His eyelids felt so heavy.

"Your surgery is over now, you will be better in time – if you calm down first."

**How had he survived the execution?**

He managed to speak up, to ask her where exactly he was, with his average level of English.

But his words got stuck in his throat.

He couldn't breathe- yes, he was inhaling the air, but somehow it never reached his lungs.

Maybe they were doing this to him. Yes, yes, they were. They wouldn't leave him alone after the execution now, would they? And that perpetrator of evil, he'd **always **want people like him to suffer.

And he was suffering.

Oh mein Gott, hilf mir!

In seconds, he felt pain right over his throat.

Someone was cutting him open.

His senses came alive – thanks to the adrenaline, and he gripped the sheets beneath him. He managed to move away, but no, his body wouldn't obey.

Something was being pushed into his throat via that cut. His grip on the sheets were steady now – he gripped them until his knuckles turned white – there was no way he would let that go soon.

His throat hurt a lot. He couldn't breathe properly. He was almost limp. His vision was blurry because of the tears which were welled up in his eyes.

**He was definitely going to die.**

He simply tried to ignore it, with no avail.

Pain.

Agonising pain.

Fear.

And then, relief.

The choking, burning feeling was gone, all in a sudden.

"Shh, you're fine now, it was only a cricothyrotomy. You couldn't breathe, so I had to do it."

The woman – the same woman who had told him about a surgery – ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh God, you're so wrecked up. What were you thinking, did it hurt that much?"

**Of course it hurt!**

She then wiped his tears away – yes, he had cried a while ago, thanks to her. He had been a soldier, he had been wounded before, but still, this thing was too much for him, and he cried.

Schade.

"Try to sleep now, okay?"

Nodding, he eyed the woman who was leaning over to him.

She was ginger, first of all. Fair skinned, green eyed, thin and sleek. She only wore scrubs – light blue ones, not those creepy green ones.

A blanket was gently pulled over him. A weak smile formed on his lips as he warmed up, and finally relaxed. He was still unable to speak, thanks to a some kind of tube in his throat. He wouldn't even dare to do that, he didn't want the pain anymore.

There was only salvation for now, yes.

Sleep.

He slowly closed his eyes.

And before he was fast asleep, the woman's words simply astonished him.

"Everything will be better when you wake up, Werner Karl."

**His name.**

* * *

**Prologue is done! **

**Everything will be clear later, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

This chapter is the part where this story gets DW related! Yay!

It'll explain how the conspirators ended up in 2014.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One – The Flashback**

"So, we're in Berlin?"

The Doctor swayed around the console – it was one of his cheerful swoons – with a stupid smile of his face.

"Didn't you like it?"

Amy shook her head.

"No, I liked it. I wish Rory was here, too."

Throwing himself on the couch nearby, the Doctor faced her.

"Then let's go get him!"

"We can't, he's at work. The hospital, you know? Saving lives. He can't just leave it."

A sigh echoed in the TARDIS.

"Oh."

He slowly got up, eyeing his TARDIS' console. Oh yes, he wanted to land somewhere, he wanted adventure, the irresistible urge to run and yell "Geronimo!" in the Time Lord-

"If he were here, he'd be talking about food. You know, bakery, he loves it. And..."

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow.

"...the Nazi Germany. He's always been wondering how things worked at those times."

As Amy thought about Rory and his historical curiosity, a metaphorical penny dropped in her mind.

"Doctor, what year are we in?"

He eyed a tiny monitor nearby, just above the console.

"1944."

Yes! That was it! It was one of the little historical knowledge she had, when she had listened Rory speak up about it sometime ago.

**Operation Valkyrie.**

**Ooh, the Doctor had brought them right into an assassination attempt.**

Thinking about all the awful lot of running, she smiled.

But that smile fell later on.

**Maybe he had brought them right into the middle of an execution.**

"Doctor, what time is it?"

She asked, her voice rising as she spoke.

"00:10 AM."

Damn it.

"We are landing."

"Why? You said you wanted Rory-"

"I didn't say that. I said something different. Now land. Dematerialise and rematerialise, yes."

"But where?"

Amy chuckled.

"Bendlerblock, Berlin. Make sure we're in the backyard."

Pointing a finger at her, the Doctor walked with short steps.

"I know what you are going to do. But you'd be shot by that firing squad instead."

"I wouldn't. I'd only save them and leave."

The Doctor sighed once more.

"Saving Stauffenberg and his friends would create a paradox."

Growling, Amy ran her fingers through her hair.

"No. If we take them right after they are shot, it wouldn't be. Or if we don't take them to Berlin in the future, and take them in London instead, there would be no paradox."

He simply gaped at her.

She was no fool at all – she had time traveled with him for a long time, and she knew how time itself worked.

"Are you sure, Pond?"

The Doctor was giving up!

She smiled.

"Yes."

And she reached for a lever – the only thing on the console that she knew about – and pulled it down.

"Geronimo!"

She had deactivated the stabilisers.

* * *

**00:13 AM , Bendlerblock, Berlin**

Claus von Stauffenberg did his best to cover himself when something hit the firing squad – which was right in front of him.

Was zur Hölle?

He saw the soldiers flee, and escape in panic, because a big, blue box.

War das die britische Armee, oder was?

Dismissing the thought, he focused on something else.

His comrade.

Doing his best to ignore the box, he slowly kneeled down near Haeften's limp body, and turned him over.

Ist er tot?

He shook him violently, hoping to get an answer from him.

Damn it, why would he just stand in front of him? This act of the _Oberleutnant _made Claus feel even more guilty.

"Oh, we crashed too bad. Shame."

He turned around towards the voice, still kneeling down next to Haeften.

A man and a woman had just came out of the box.

...was?

"Oi! Now, that was a good crash!"

Stopping the useless blabber, and awkward movement – oh Gott, finally – the man spotted him and the Oberleutnant on the ground.

"Hello? You alright?"

And then both of them rushed towards Claus.

**This was as impossible as ****Unternehmen Walküre**** itself.**

A man and a woman out of a box.

And a box which came out of nowhere.

**Maybe this was even worse than Walküre. **

"Doctor, help me lift him up."

"Ah, okay..."

With not-so-gentle hands, they lifted Haeften up, heading towards the blue box.

Claus thought that he was almost dead, and to make himself feel better, he was dreaming.

But no.

"You know, this is a bad idea."

"It is not a bad idea, Doctor. He'll live."

Doctor?

He followed the duo, actually wondering what they'd to to his comrade.

**Heal him! Yes!**

"Are you a doctor?"

He croaked, with his not so British accent.

Well, if he wasn't a Doctor, then why would the woman call him "Doctor"?

"Oh no, oops, yes, but I'm not a doctor as you know. Basically, yes but no."

Oh nein.

Was he a madman?

Shaking his head, he entered the box anyway.

Oh mein Gott.

On the inside, the thing looked nothing like a box.

Kannst du mir sagen, was ist das?

It was bigger on the inside.

Claus simply looked around in awe, inspecting everything in the box.

"Close your mouth, you look like a fish."

"Where are the others?"

He blinked, processing the duo's words in his mind – even that cost him a pretty long time.

"The- the Gestapo took them."

The red haired woman frowned, as the so-called doctor simply shrugged.

"Maybe we can also-"

"We can't. If we lose more time, this guy will bleed to death."

With dropped shoulders, the woman kneeled down to where Haeften laid, pressing two fingers on his neck, right on his pulse point.

A little pool of blood had already formed on the light colored floor.

"Let's go, then. He's not good at all."

And the Doctor obeyed – he pushed and pulled a few levers, before turning around to face Claus.

"An advice for you, hold onto something."

Claus did it as he was told – he did his best to hold onto a steel bar nearby, with his three fingers.

"And you won't remember any of this when you land. Just to inform you."

He wouldn't remember?

With the last lever, the awkward sound of an engine ringed through his ears.

He wouldn't remember.

But he'd survive. So would Haeften.

* * *

Whoa. Now, this flashback's over! I hope that everything is clear now. I'll be continuing by the year 2014 in the next chapters.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Author's notes:

Yep, flashback is over! Now, we're back in the year 2014!

* * *

"Hey."

He slowly turned his head towards the voice.

"Werner, wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes, and he squinted – the light was too bright for him at that moment.

Couldn't someone just turn them off?

Being wide awake as seconds passed, he managed to take a breath-

Something blocked the way again.

He coughed rapidly, to cast it away.

But the choking feeling didn't last too much this time. Something was pulled out of his throat, and something damp and soft was pressed on the small cut, which was right beneath his Adam's apple.

"You can breathe on your own! That's progress!"

He saw **that woman **leaning over to him, again.

"I will only clean up and stitch this little cut now, okay?"

She reached for something on their left – it turned out to be a small table with medical instruments over it.

Werner did his best to relax, he'd be uncomfortable enough as time passed on.

He felt something wet brush against the cut, drawing a steady line over it. The liquid's smell was so sharp, it clearly disturbed him – wait a second, was this a kind of antiseptic? And it burned when it touched the cut.

Definitely an antiseptic.

He whined in protest, oh Gott, hadn't it been disinfected yet?

"Almost done, _O__berleutnant_. Almost."

And how did she even know his rank?

Later on, he felt something pierce his skin.

He simply bit his lip – no, he didn't want any kind of noise come out of his mouth, people could make fun of him; they could even ask him how he had joined the Wehrmacht.

"There you go, it's done."

He heard something snap, and then, the burning feeling was gone.

Es war vorbei.

"That thing will heal up within days, it is nothing serious."

Getting up, the woman simply dumped the needle holder back on the table, and pulled off the gloves, trashing them in the bin.

"How...how did you know my rank?"

She turned around, looking at him in the eye.

"Your rank?"

"You called me _Oberleutnant._ How did you know?"

Her lips curled up into a warm smile.

"Wikipedia."

Werner quirked an eyebrow at that.

Kannst du erklären, bitte, was ist Wikipedia?

"_Entschuldigung_?"

"I meant history. History says so."

He blinked.

"Oh."

And her smile never fell off.

"Yes. And if you ever feel pain, inform the nurses, alright?"

Nodding, he slowly managed to prop himself up.

"Hey, hey, hey, not so fast!"

The woman rushed towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders to make him stop.

"Lay back!"

"I wasn't doing anything-"

"You have stitches, what if they had popped? It's been only forty-eight hours after your surgery!"

Obeying her, he slowly laid back.

"There you go. Don't move far too much."

And then she headed towards the exit, still shaking her head. Seriously, what if something had happened to him when he got up in a sudden?

Werner watched her walk away, until something popped in his mind.

He wanted to thank her.

For all the things she had done.

To be honest, he had never encountered a doctor, who was so caring towards their patients – until now.

"Warte, bitte."

She stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face him.

**So, she could understand German!**

"Yes, Werner?"

She neared him with short steps, and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"What's your name?"

Blinking, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I haven't told you, have I? Sorry for that. My name's Hazel. Hazel Williams."

A soft, but weak smile formed on his lips.

"Thank you, _Frau Williams_. For everything you have done."

"You don't have to be formal, you can call me by my name. Besides, this is my job, you are most welcome."

He never had to thank her, she had sworn an oath to this job, healing and helping people. And she loved her job, she actually-

She heard him yawn.

"Oh, sorry. I'm leaving now. You now get some rest."

Hesitant in her moves, she slowly got up, and left the room swiftly.

And Werner fell asleep minutes after her departure.

For a good sleep.

And finally, for peace.

* * *

Hazel Williams began walking down the wide corridors of the hospital.

**She was actually happy. **

She silently thanked God – Werner almost had no chance of survival, with all of that damage to the flesh, organs; and with all that blood loss.

And she had no idea. How had he arrived here, in this year?

She had learned about him in high school, when the teacher's topic was the Nazi Germany.

Werner Karl von Haeften had been one of her favorite heroes after that lesson. Actually what he and his friends did was an incredibly courageous thing – to try to kill Hitler, and take over Germany, and bring a brand new regime.

Yes, it was incredible, utopic and incredibly risky.

But they never cared, at that moment.

She's always wanted to meet von Haeften – she had actually dreamt of it when she was little, she knew such a thing wouldn't happen.

But she met him later.

**And she operated on him.**

She cut him open first, connected him to a medical ventilator, and then she cut him more, until she reached the bullets. She pulled the bullets out, watching the blood fill the absense of the flesh. She then placed tampons over them, pressed them against them, to stop the bleeding. She pulled them out sometime later, and stitched him up, causing the flesh to let more blood out. Sometimes, out of control, the blood trickled down his chest, making contrast with his fair skin-

"Miss?"

Her disturbing thoughts were interrupted – she'd maybe thank that person for that – by an awkward accent.

"How is my comrade today?"

Claus von Stauffenberg.

"Uh, he's pretty good now. Healing pretty fast, but he needs rest. And I do not accept any visitors for now, since there is a great risk of infection."

Nodding, he smiled at Williams.

"Thank you miss."

"You don't have to thank me, this is my job after all."

Growing tired of this, she swore on the inside, and hoped that these "thank you"s would end soon.

But maybe Claus' 'thank you' made more sense. Haeften had taken the bullets which were meant for Stauffenberg, as history said so.

And, she guessed, Stauffenberg felt guilty. Upset.

And he probably wanted it to be reverted. And Hazel had just done that. She had healed Werner.

"He walked in front of you, right?"

His expression softened, and his shoulders dropped visibly.

"How do you know?"

"Wikipedia."

Oh God, was she honestly doing this to see their expressions?

Maybe she was.

"Pardon me?"

"I meant, history. Historical knowledge."

An eyebrow quirk.

"Okay..."

Hazel crossed her arms over her chest, as she stared at him in the eye.

**She knew, one of his eyes – the one onder the eye patch – was gone.**

"None of this were your fault indeed. Haeften had made that choice. I think we all got to thank God he's still alive."

A nod.

And a smile.

"I think I should thank you aswell, miss."

"You are most welcome, _Claus Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg._"

His smile turned into a joyful grin.

She grinned back, and slowly headed for the emergency ward.

**She had to continue saving lives, anyway.**

* * *

So, this one's also over! This one was actually fun to write, due to the Wikipedia incident. XD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
